mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K K02 - Revenge of the Mysterons from Mars
The Movie Synopsis Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons, often referred to as simply Captain Scarlet, is a science-fiction television series produced by the Century 21 Productions Television company of Sylvia and Gerry Anderson and Lew Grade and first shown in Britain (originally on ATV Midlands, but later the whole of the UK) between September 1967 and May 1968. It used puppetry (Supermarionation) and scale-model special effects. The series is one of several popular science-fiction TV adventure series the Andersons produced in the 1960s, beginning with Supercar and followed by Fireball XL5, Stingray, Thunderbirds, Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons, Joe 90, and the little-seen The Secret Service. Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons was the first series made after the international success of Thunderbirds in 1964-66. The rights to the show belong to ITC Entertainment, Lew Grade's production company, which co-produced all the Anderson shows from Thunderbirds onwards. In 1980, ITC combined several episodes of the original show to make two compilation movies, entitled Captain Scarlet vs. the Mysterons and Revenge of the Mysterons from Mars. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Scarlet Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and Crow discuss the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Segment 1: Joel tries to explain the concept of a Thanksgiving cornucopia to Gypsy by stuffing her mouth with gourds, until she's had her fill. Segment 2: Joel continues his efforts to explain Thanksgiving to the Bots by describing a traditional turkey dinner to Crow and Tom Servo. Segment 3: The Bots draw turkeys by tracing the outlines of their oddly-shaped hands, but take some creative licenses. Segment 4: Joel and the Bots gather for Thanksgiving dinner. Servo dispenses Chex Party Mix in respect of Joel's family traditions. Joel is promised turkey but is disappointed to find it served in liquid form from a tube. Obscure References * "Dr. Breck, the shampoo genius, of course!" is a reference to Dr. John H. Breck, Sr., the founder of Breck Shampoo. * The meaning of "SIG" is questioned by Joel and the Bots several times throughout the episode. At one point, Servo suggests: "I think it's a Jonny Quest thing. 'Yes, Hadji.'" This is referring to the Jonny Quest television series, which had a character named Hadji. In reality, as explained in the film, "SIG" is a call signal specific to the Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons TV series; SIG stands for "Spectrum Is Green" and is an affirmation of command received. Notes *This episode was previously one of three missing episodes (where no fan recording had been discovered). However, a master tape copy of the episode (along with Invaders from the Deep) was found in 2016, and on November 25th, 2016, the episode was released on VHX by Joel Hodgson to qualifying backers of the Kickstarter campaign.Kickstarter: The MST3K "Black Friday" Special: Your Top 100 Episodes. PLUS: The Long-Awaited Turkey Day Surprise! *The prologue host segment appears on the MST3K Scrapbook tape. *This is the first appearance of Servo, voiced by Josh Weinstein. In this episode, Servo speaks with a low, sleazy voice, sounding like a cross between Randy Newman and Bullwinkle. *Joel can be heard eating popcorn in the theater. *Gypsy is referred to as "Gypsum" a few times in this episode. *Joel, Crow, and Servo briefly review the film in the theater during the ending credits. *The version of the episode released online does not feature end credits. References Category:Foreign Film Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:Unrated movies Category:Season K